The Test!
by SaltWater13
Summary: Hideki goes to school to take the final exam. But when he opens the test booklet, he saw something weird. Is Mrs. Shimizu trying to do something to Hideki....?
1. Stupid Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits.

Chi stared into the fogged-over eyes of her tired master, Hideki. This had been the fourth night in a row that he had done nothing but study. It was time for change.

"Hideki study?" Chi asked.

"Yes, Chi. I got to study because I'm taking the final exam." Hideki explained.

"Chi." Chi chanted.

Chi watched Hideki study for over an hour.

"I gotta get some sleep. If I study to much my brain will explode!" Hideki screamed.

"Hideki got to sleep with Chi." Chi said.

"Yeah we both should go to bed." Hideki moaned.

Hideki shut off the lights and they both fell asleep quickly.

"IT'S MORNING! LET'S DO WAKEY WAKEY EXERCISES. AND ONE, AND TWO…."

"SUMOMO DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS TODAY?" Hideki screamed.

Chi danced around the room while Hideki did wakey wakey exercises with Sumomo.

"Well Chi, I got to go to school. And Sumomo keep an eye on Chi today ok???" Hideki said.

"Okies!" Sumomo responded.

Hideki walked to school and whaled into class.

"Late again Mr. Motosuwa?" said Mrs. Shimizu.

"Uhmmmm…." Hideki said nervously.

"Just sit down Motosuwa and I'll give you your test." Mrs. Shimizu ordered.

Mrs. Shimizu handed Hideki his test and a number 2 pencil. Hideki examined the test and gave it a quick glance at the problem when he saw something weird. Really….weird.

-

Got you in suspense????? Knew it. You'll just have to wait until the next chappie. Please review!


	2. The power of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits.

Hideki couldn't believe what he was looking at. He just stared and stared at it. He was quite in shock. He gazed at it for 45 minutes. He saw a heart around Hideki's name. It looked different than most hearts. It looked more rounder than a normal heart looks. On page one of the test booklet there was a another heart. He was wondering why there was hearts in his final exam booklet. He finally had the guts to go to Mrs. Shimizu and ask her why they're hearts in his test booklet.

"Uhm…Mrs. Shimizu???" Hideki asked.

"Yes Mr. Motosuwa." Mrs. Shimizu responded.

"Why are there…hearts all over my test booklet??"

"Well you see…. uhm…how should I say this??? Well uhm…I got a little crush on you. Whenever I see your beautiful glaring eyes, I get a tingly feeling inside of me. Sometimes I feel this way so much, I want to scream I love Hideki. Basically what I'm trying to say Hideki is that I love you." Mrs. Shimizu explained.

Mrs. Shimizu forgot that everyone in the class was listening to EVERYTHING she was saying, including Shinbo. Shinbo gave Mrs. Shimizu the cold shoulder and tears were running down his face with a emotional force that made him walk out of the classroom.

(By the way, in the Anime Chobits Shinbo and Mrs. Shimizu were dating so I'm referring to that!! Just in case you forgot or didn't know.)

"Uhm…. Mrs. Shimizu, you're my teacher and uhm…I can't possibly go out with you…what about you and Shinbo???" Hideki asked.

"I love Shinbo to but he's mad at me. I love you more Hideki. I couldn't possibly just forget about you like that. Please give me a chance." Mrs. Shimizu suggested.

"Sorry Mrs. Shimizu, I can't do that. And by the way, forget this stupid final exam, I would've failed it anyways because there was to many hearts covering the problems." Hideki said emotionally.

Hideki stomped out of the classroom. He was still wondering why Mrs. Shimizu wanted Hideki. He thought why him? Hideki knocked on Shinbo's door but no one answered. Hideki then opened the door to his apartment.

"Welcome home Hideki!" Chi greeted.

"Hey Chi." Hideki said.

"Hideki come home early??" Chi asked.

"Yes Chi, I came home early because I found out that Mrs. Shimizu has a crush on me and Shinbo found out and he's mad at Mrs. Shimizu." Hideki explained.

"What about Chi??? Chi likes Hideki. But Hideki likes Mrs. Shimizu." Chi said sadly.

"No, Chii that's no what I meant. I don't like Mrs. Shimizu, she likes me." Hideki said.

"Chi doesn't understand. Did she do something wrong to make Hideki not like Chi?" Chi asked.

"No Chi. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just in a total mess. Uggg.now I gotta go to work." Hideki complained.

"Is Hideki mad??? Chi wants to see Hideki smile. Chi likes Hideki when he smiles." Chi said proudly.

"Awww….Chi thanks."

"Bye Hideki. Have a good day." Chi said.

Hideki closed the door to his apartment and walked to My Pleasure. On his way he saw……

"Mrs. Shimizu????????" Hideki said surprisingly.

"Hey sexy." Mrs. Shimizu said passionately.

Mrs. Shimizu took off the robe she was wearing and she had on her underpants and a bra and said……

"Give me some sugar Hideki." Mrs. Shimizu ordered.

Hideki's nose started to bleed.

Did I put you into suspense again???? You'll have to wait until I update! Please review.


End file.
